


Lancaster and Neville!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Heir, Pregnancy, lancastrian, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What if Anne got pregnant nearly straight away with Edward of Lancaster? How would that change the story? Watch as a five month's pregnant, Anne gets caught up in the struggle for power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up thinking about what if Anne had gotten pregnant very soon after her wedding night. I wanted to explore Edward's character slightly as well. I felt that Philippa made him into such a bad character, I wanted to see if he'd just be like that. Don't worry, he won't be all touchy, feely, there will still be some nastiness and hate, just something else, too. 
> 
> There's some descriptions at the beginning of Anne's wedding night. They may be a little upsetting.

It had all changed the moment Edward had heard the physician’s diagnosis. No longer did he see Anne as a wife he disgusted but something else. From the unfortunate moment of their marriage, Edward knew exactly what had to be done. He knew that he would need an heir and as much he disliked his bride, especially, as she was a Neville, it didn't stop his Lady Mother from reminding him of his duty. 

Anne hadn’t been oblivious to what was expected of her, either. The only thing she hoped for was that she would be with child sooner rather than later like Isabel. This desire intensified once she had married Edward and he had come to their marriage bed for the first time. 

Although, Anne had been aware that she would have to give her husband an heir, she hadn’t expected or even been prepared for what was going to happen. 

The iron-like grasp upon her ankles had been the only thing Anne registered for the first few moments of her ‘bedding’. She had desperately tried to replace his cold and harsh touches with the feeling of that of a lover or even a proper, loving husband. 

For a couple of brief, glorious moments, her husband’s touch seemed to disappear entirely as she thought about someone else entirely different. Her husband’s cold, impassive eyes were replaced with Richard’s warm green ones. Anne started to close her eyes at sight of Richard’s eyes and before she knew it, it was as if it was Richard with her, not her husband. 

Her respite, however, hadn’t last long. All too quickly she had remembered what was happening and who with. 

Anne knew she'd remember that night and whilst most brides do remember their wedding night, she knew it would be for an entirely different reason. 

There was something in the way her husband after their wedding night. The expression in his cold eyes had shown her that he didn't care for in the slightest. She wasn't surprised by this, in the slightest but she was surprised to find that she didn't react to it. 

For an entire month, Anne suffered from her husband coming to her chamber. Sometimes Edward had stunk of alcohol but at other times, he had been completely sober. Each time, Anne didn't dare fight against her husband. 

For Anne, she had been beginning to realise what her Lord Father had meant about her playing apart. The thought that perhaps she was just intended to bear Edward an heir was hard to think about. 

Every time her monthly flow came, she felt a pang of despair go through. Being with child would save her from her husband’s nightly visits, even only for eight months. When, finally, her monthly flow stopped and the physician was called, Anne knew she was with child. 

“Princess Anne, it would seem as if you are with child.” The physician’s words had been soft as he had spoken to her but to her, they had startled her. 

The idea of having a baby with Edward had terrified Anne. She had known that she wanted the protection having a baby would give her but something was troubling her. 

As her physician went to tell her husband the news, Anne had begun to feel as if she was being betraying Richard by being pregnant. She had felt like that when she had married Edward but having Edward's baby seemed too much. 

X  
In front of Anne, looking dominating and colossal was a ship. The ship was similar to the one she had arrived in France on and the fact hadn’t escaped Anne in the slightest and it was this which made her feel apprehensive and scared. 

At the sight of the ship, her mind flitted back to when it had been Izzy in her shoes. As she did so, her hand rested upon her protruding bump. The feeling of her bump under her hand seemed to calm her down, especially, when she felt the baby kick beneath it. 

The kick had only been delicate but it had caused her to gasp. Anne smiled at the thought of how her sister had reacted to her own baby kicking. 

The sound of her gasp had brought both her lady Mother as well as Edward to her. Whilst the concern for Anne was visible on her Mother’s face, it was less so with Edward. It was only the slight panicked look in eyes which gave his feeling away. 

“What is it?” The question had come from Anne’s Mother but as Anne looked to them both, it was obvious that both of them wanted to know. 

Almost as if answering her Mother, Anne motioned to her bump, smiling slightly. 

“The baby kicked, that is all.” Anne explained to them both. 

There had been some happiness in her voice as she spoke. Apart of Anne did feel as if she shouldn’t be happy about the baby, but another part of her, a much bigger part, wanted to cherish it. After what had happened to Isabel, Anne couldn't help how she feeling about her baby. 

Whilst her Mother looked at her worriedly, Edward’s gaze was purely fixed on Anne. Standing there, with her hair carefully braided, smiling ever so slightly, Edward couldn't look away. 

There was something about her looking like that which intrigued and worried him in equal measure. Whilst his disgust and hatred of her was still there, at times, such as now, he would often feel something entirely different. 

What that was, he didn’t know. 

Nodding to Anne, slightly, he then left to find where his Mother had gotten to. Anything to get away from Anne….

X  
Anne had listened to all of her Mother’s advice eagerly and with some trepidation. Whilst Anne’s life had gotten slightly easier once she had gotten with child, Anne and her Mother couldn't help but feel fearful about what will happen next. 

“Don’t cross her, Anne. She is not the type of woman who should be crossed. At the moment, you have pleased her. You cannot let that change.” 

It had been the last thing her Mother had told her, and she immediately knew that her Mother was absolutely right. It had been painful for Anne to find out that her Mother wasn't going to be joining them on their voyage and she had felt her fear come back to her. 

What made her feel worse was that Margaret of Anjou was always around. Whenever she felt like she was finally alone, she'd notice Margaret approaching her. At times, Margaret would just order instructions to her. 

Throughout the voyage, Anne couldn't stop thinking about returning to England and the people she knew there. The idea of seeing her Father and telling him that she was carrying Edward’s heir was something she longed for. 

However, when she began to think of Richard, she felt her eyes fill with tears. As a child, she had held a notion of becoming Richard’s wife and as she thought about that, she knew she wanted to be carrying Richard’s baby instead of her husband’s. Not for the first time, she wished that the ocean wasn't separating the both of them. 

The thought of being near to Richard and not being able to see him or speak to him seemed to hurt just as much. 

Anne felt her tears lashing down her cheeks as she continued to think about Richard. Luckily, for her, Margaret of Anjou was not near her, which meant she was she cry in peace.  
In the midst of her crying, Anne had started to feel faintly nauseous and as soon as her tears abated, she decided it would be best to get some air. 

Despite only being in her fourth month of pregnancy, the size of Anne’s bump was already affecting how well Anne could walk. She had always been small, even as an infant and being so big was taking its toll on Anne’s body. 

The mere size of her bump was only one of the effects of her pregnancy. Whilst at times, she was relieved that she was with child as it meant her husband’s visits to her chamber had stopped and that she had proved to Margaret of Anjou that she could provide an heir, she also couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. 

Throughout her childhood, she had been told tales of her husband as a boy. The prince of ice as he had been dubbed. She supposed some of the horror stories had never quite left her.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey had been agonizingly long for both Anne and Edward. Whilst Anne, at times, seemed to be able to forget about everything by thinking of Richard and her sister, Edward couldn’t escape to his thoughts.

After all, it was his thoughts which were troubling him. When he had married Anne, it was because of his Lady Mother and nothing else. The fact Anne was a Neville had only made him feel hatred towards her. Edward had been happy with this as he could be as indifferent and cruel as he liked but once he had found out about Anne being with child that had changed. 

As her pregnancy had progressed, the changes in Anne had been obvious to him. So obvious that he had wanted to get away from her as soon as possible.

It wasn't just that Anne seemed to have a glow about her, one which had added to her beauty but everything about her seemed to make him want to be kinder to her. To see Anne round with his child, although, was expected also filled him with a feeling of pride he had never expected to feel. 

Each day of sailing, on their journey, had felt like a week as Anne couldn't help but feel stifled by Margaret of Anjou’s presence. Her Lady Mother’s advice had swum around her head whenever she had been around her and despite her best efforts; she had felt on edge every time she had spoken to her. 

X   
A part of Anne didn't just feel relieved by being back in England but also at the prospect of seeing her Lord Father. The plans her lord Father and Margaret of Anjou had made were clear in her head as they landed and her excitement about seeing him had only been matched by her anxiety over the battle. 

“Anne?” It was her husband’s cold voice breaking into her musings and she quickly turned to look at him. 

To her surprise, Edward was standing next to the longboat, his hand extended out towards her. She couldn't help but look surprised as she looked at him. Her husband’s indifference and hatred had been explicitly obvious and for Edward to be standing next to her, waiting for her wasn't something she had expected. 

Gingerly, Anne took a hold of her husband’s hand as she stood up. Edward’s hand felt cold and callous as she took it and she had to suppress a shudder. As she came off the boat, she was thankful for his help, especially, as she nearly lost her balance due to the boat swaying. 

“Thank you.” Anne told her husband, softly. 

Edward’s expression, one which was still quite indifferent, did not change as he heard Anne’s words and it was almost as soon as Anne had gotten off the boat, he let go of her hand. 

His lady Mother had been well in front of them and hadn’t noticed her son’s attention Anne and as much as Anne had been thankful for her husband’s help, she was glad Margaret of Anjou hadn’t witnessed it. 

Anne still knew how her husband felt about her. His disdain for her was just as obvious as before. The only thing that was different was that now she was carrying his heir. Something he wanted to protect. 

The thought made her immediately think of Richard again. For some reason, Richard had been constantly on her thoughts as they had edged closer to England. Anne hadn’t minded this, of course, as thinking of him made her feel less alone but this time, she wanted to cry. Her longing to see him or to be near him was becoming too much to bear. 

As Anne took in a deep breath of air, in a vain attempt to stop herself from crying, the potent smell of sea air seemed to fill her senses. 

X   
The minute her Lord Father’s man had arrived, Anne was filled with dread. In a somewhat vain attempt at hope, she tried to compose herself. Almost as if to calm herself, she placed one of her hands on her bump. As Margaret and Edward talked to her Lord Father’s man, she felt herself become more impatient and upset by the minute. 

“What of my Father? What of Lord Warwick?” Anne finally blurted out, unable not knowing any more. 

Her Father’s man turned to look at her with a sympathetic expression on his face but Anne did not register this. For the few moments it took for her Father’s man to start to speak, the only thing she registered was the thudding of her heart. 

“I'm sorry, Princess Anne. He died a heroic death. He refused to leave his men when they were being surrounded.” He explained to her, waiting for her reaction. 

Although, he had spoken slowly and clearly, the words didn't seem to register for Anne. The idea of her Father being dead was something she didn't want to think about. 

Margaret and her son watched as Anne blinked her eyes a few times trying to take in the news. After a little while later, it was clear to them both that Anne hadn’t quite took in the news. 

“No, he can't be. No.” Anne’s voice was muffled as tears clogged her throat. 

Edward couldn't help but feel something snap inside him as he watched her try and speak. As much as he felt something different about Anne, there was something about seeing her like this which made him feel uncomfortable. 

“Of course he’s dead. He'd be here, otherwise.” Edward snapped, harshly.

At his words, Anne couldn't help but flinch at his tone and the tears which she had been holding in finally broke free. 

Margaret, throughout this exchange, seemed to put a hand on her son’s shoulder in a somewhat calming gesture. Anne immediately noticed Edward relaxing against his Mother’s touch, despite the tears blinding her vision. 

For the next few seconds, Anne didn't register the conversation between Margaret and her Father’s man as all she seemed to be able to register was the prospect of her Father being dead. 

It was only when Margaret approached her when she finally realised they were asking for her opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard will feature in the next chapter and things will be kicking off!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The journey had been agonizingly long for both Anne and Edward. Whilst Anne, at times, seemed to be able to forget about everything by thinking of Richard and her sister, Edward couldn’t escape to his thoughts.

After all, it was his thoughts which were troubling him. When he had married Anne, it was because of his Lady Mother and nothing else. The fact Anne was a Neville had only made him feel hatred towards her. Edward had been happy with this as he could be as indifferent and cruel as he liked but once he had found out about Anne being with child that had changed. 

As her pregnancy had progressed, the changes in Anne had been obvious to him. So obvious that he had wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. 

It wasn't just that Anne seemed to have a glow about her, one which had added to her beauty but everything about her seemed to make him want to be kinder to her. To see Anne round with his child, although, was expected also filled him with a feeling of pride he had never expected to feel. 

Each day of sailing, on their journey, had felt like a week as Anne couldn't help but feel stifled by Margaret of Anjou’s presence. Her Lady Mother’s advice had swum around her head whenever she had been around her and despite her best efforts; she had felt on edge every time she had spoken to her. 

X   
A part of Anne didn't just feel relieved by being back in England but also at the prospect of seeing her Lord Father. The plans her lord Father and Margaret of Anjou had made were clear in her head as they landed and her excitement about seeing him had only been matched by her anxiety over the battle. 

“Anne?” It was her husband’s cold voice breaking into her musings and she quickly turned to look at him. 

To her surprise, Edward was standing next to the longboat, his hand extended out towards her. She couldn't help but look surprised as she looked at him. Her husband’s indifference and hatred had been explicitly obvious and for Edward to be standing next to her, waiting for her wasn't something she had expected. 

Gingerly, Anne took a hold of her husband’s hand as she stood up. Edward’s hand felt cold and callous as she took it and she had to suppress a shudder. As she came off the boat, she was thankful for his help, especially, as she nearly lost her balance due to the boat swaying. 

“Thank you.” Anne told her husband, softly. 

Edward’s expression, one which was still quite indifferent, did not change as he heard Anne’s words and it was almost as soon as Anne had gotten off the boat, he let go of her hand. 

His lady Mother had been well in front of them and hadn’t noticed her son’s attention Anne and as much as Anne had been thankful for her husband’s help, she was glad Margaret of Anjou hadn’t witnessed it. 

Anne still knew how her husband felt about her. His disdain for her was just as obvious as before. The only thing that was different was that now she was carrying his heir. Something he wanted to protect. 

The thought made her immediately think of Richard again. For some reason, Richard had been constantly on her thoughts as they had edged closer to England. Anne hadn’t minded this, of course, as thinking of him made her feel less alone but this time, she wanted to cry. 

As Anne took in a deep breath of air, in a vain attempt to stop herself from crying, the potent smell of sea air seemed to fill her senses. 

X   
The minute her Lord Father’s man had arrived, Anne was filled with dread. In a somewhat vain attempt at hope, she tried to compose herself. Almost as if to calm herself, she placed one of her hands on her bump. As Margaret and Edward talked to her Lord Father’s man, she felt herself become more impatient and upset by the minute. 

“What of my Father? What of Lord Warwick?” Anne finally blurted out, unable not knowing any more. 

Her Father’s man turned to look at her with a sympathetic expression on his face but Anne did not register this. For the few moments it took for her Father’s man to start to speak, the only thing she registered was the thudding of her heart. 

“I'm sorry, Princess Anne. He died a heroic death. He refused to leave his men when they were being surrounded.” He explained to her, waiting for her reaction. 

Although, he had spoken slowly and clearly, the words didn't seem to register for Anne. The idea of her Father being dead was something she didn't want to think about. 

Margaret and her son watched as Anne blinked her eyes a few times trying to take in the news. After a little while later, it was clear to them both that Anne hadn’t quite took in the news. 

“No, he can't be. No.” Anne’s voice was muffled as tears clogged her throat. 

Edward couldn't help but feel something snap inside him as he watched her try and speak. As much as he felt something different about Anne, there was something about seeing her like this which made him feel uncomfortable. 

“Of course he’s dead. He'd be here, otherwise.” Edward snapped, harshly.

At his words, Anne couldn't help but flinch at his tone and the tears which she had been holding in finally broke free. 

Margaret, throughout this exchange, seemed to put a hand on her son’s shoulder in a somewhat calming gesture. Anne immediately noticed Edward relaxing against his Mother’s touch, despite the tears blinding her vision. 

For the next few seconds, Anne didn't register the conversation between Margaret and her Father’s man as all she seemed to be able to register was the prospect of her Father being dead. 

It was only when Margaret approached her when she finally realised they were asking for her opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard will make an appearance in the next chapter! Yay!! Some Richard and Anne scenes finally! :)
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Richard is in this but not as much as I would have liked! 
> 
> I got a bit carried away, don't worry, though, Richard will be featured LOTS in the next one! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Anne’s eyes were still half filled with tears as Margaret of Anjou and her son finally stopped in front of her. Both of their eyes seemed to bore into Anne, coldly and as grief ebbed into her, all Anne wanted to do was cry in peace. 

By the expression on their faces, it was obvious to Anne that they desired her opinion. As to why they did, she couldn't think why. They hadn’t done so in the past and Anne couldn't help but notice the somewhat impatient expression on her husband’s face. 

“What would you do?” Margaret asked Anne, her lightly accented voice, grating on Anne’s nerves. 

At her words, Anne blinked the tears clogging her vision and tried to focus. Apart of her suspected that Margaret was testing her and she knew what she had to do. With what little composure she had left, Anne began to answer her. 

“I’d go west. It’s clear that the south favours York whereas the west has no such loyalty to the York’s. Perhaps, if you beg them for support then…” Anne’s voice was calm as she spoke but the entire time; she had felt like sobbing her heart out. 

Before she had spoken, her head had been filled with memories of her Father giving her advice or her watching him ride Midnight. They were bittersweet memories for Anne, especially, as she couldn't help but yearn to see him again once more. 

The entire time Anne had answered her new Mother, Edward had watched her. When Anne had started crying, he had wanted to feel some sort of satisfaction but much to his horror, he hadn’t felt anything of the sort. Edward couldn't help but began to feel frustrated at himself and as Anne trailed off, his frustration finally boiled over. 

“We're Lancastrian. We do not beg.” Edward snapped to her. 

Just like earlier, Margaret looked at her son and laid a comforting hand upon his mouth. Normally, he would have felt comforted by his lady Mother’s touch but this time he didn’t. If anything, he felt guilty for snapping as he had noticed tears starting to trail down Anne’s cheeks. 

The thought seemed absolutely ludicrous to him yet he couldn't pretend that he hadn’t felt it, because he had. By this time, Anne was trying to regain her composure again and as she sniffled delicately, all Edward wanted to do was to go away from her and his horrifying thoughts. 

Anne had tried to not react to her husband’s cruel tone but she couldn't help it. It wasn't as if she had expected him to be kind to her, no, his disdain and horror at being married to her was obvious, but she wanted to be soothed and calmed. 

She wanted someone to take her in their arms and not let go of her. She wanted him to make her forget the pain raging through her heart but more importantly, she wanted to feel not so scared. 

Anne couldn't help but yearn and long for Richard in that moment. Throughout the journey to England, she had been able close her mind or at least not get too carried away but she couldn't help but wallow in her thoughts. That is until she heard Margaret’s next words!

“You're starting to act like me.” Margaret told her, simply. 

X 

Anne’s grief seemed to be replaced with tiredness as they continued to ride. The luxury of a carriage had seemed superfluous to Margaret and Edward and they had known it would slow them down. Anne hadn’t minded as being on a horse comforted her, slightly. 

On the horse, with the reins in her hands, she could think of Midnight. The loyal horse her Father had died with. 

The pace of the riding wasn’t too fast for Anne but nevertheless, every so often, she felt shoots of pain rush down her back. She knew she had been riding too long but there was no alternative. When she had tried to relieve the pain by leaning forward, she had found her bump was too big to do that. So, she had reluctantly straightened herself up and continued to ride. 

If Anne thought that her husband and his Mother hadn’t noticed her discomfort, she was mistaken. After letting his eyes wander around, Edward had noticed the grimace of pain on his wife’s face. Apart of him wanted to continue ride and forget what he had seen but he couldn’t. 

He knew he felt protective of her, even if he did know it was only because she was carrying his heir. Luckily for him, his lady Mother had noticed. 

Edward knew his lady Mother would not risk the child by pushing Anne to ride longer than necessary. He was thankful for this. Not because he cared about Anne particularly or least he didn't want to think he did, but because of his heir. 

After hours and hours of riding, they had finally come near their destination. Each one of them was tired to the bone and aching profusely. When they had found out, however, that they couldn't cross the bridge to get to Tewkesbury, Anne couldn't help but let out a groan. 

She saw the bad queen dismounting from her horse in order to inspect the river and despite her own tiredness, Anne started to do the same. 

Being on her horse had made her limbs feel stiff and sore and as she tried to lift her feet out of her stirrups, she had to let out a wince as she felt pain shoot up her calm. 

Edward had noticed Anne dismounting from his horse as he had stood by his Mother and for some reason; he commanded one of his men to help her down. The sight of Anne struggling to get off her horse was something he didn't need on the eve of going into battle. 

X 

The next hours upon arriving at the battlefield seemed to go faster than anyone had expected. Whilst Anne had immediately asked one of the sisters at the abbey where their chapel was, Margaret seemed at ease at the prospect of battle. 

So much so, that Anne had to marvel at how relaxed she seemed to be about the idea of her only son going into battle. It was only when she had heard where Anne was going that Margaret looked a little apprehensive. 

When Anne had gone into the chapel, her immediate thought was to pray for her Father which she promptly did as well as lighting a candle. The candle seemed to flicker in the cold, darkness of the chapel and as she watched it, she knew she should pray for her husband and his safety. 

To her shame, she wasn't surprised to realise she didn't want to. Anne knew it was an unchristian feeling to have and she felt shamed right to her core but she simply couldn't help it. 

In the end, her guilt won out and she ended up praying for her husband. However, just after, she couldn't help but pray for someone else. Someone much closer to her heart. Her hand seemed to shake as she lit another two candles. 

X  
The minute Anne had seen the servant come, she knew something was wrong. The man’s face was drawn and pale. Anne rushed as fast as she could, considering her bump, and went to fetch him something to drink. 

Lifting her dress slightly with one hand and holding the cup in the other, she slowly made her way back to him, before handing him the drink. With big, huge gulps, the man downed the water in nearly one go. 

“What’s happened?” Anne couldn't keep the panic out of her voice as she spoke. 

At her words, the man looked at her with wide eyes and for a reason unknown to Anne, his gaze dropped down to her protruding stomach. However, just as he was about to answer Anne, Margaret of Anjou came rushing towards them. 

Margaret’s eyes widened as she noticed the man and immediately demanded to know what was going on. She didn't have to repeat her demand as the man started to talk only seconds later. 

“Your son, your grace, told me come and tell you if I thought the battle was going badly.” His words were sorrowful as he spoke and Anne immediately knew what was happening.

At his words, the expression on Margaret of Anjou’s face hardened and she abruptly turned and commanded to Anne: “Get a blank and some food. Meet me by the stables!” 

Despite the horror Anne had felt as she had heard the man speak, she didn't want to leave. Running away was becoming a habit in her life and it was definitely not what she wanted. With a determined look on her weary face, Anne couldn't help but look determined in front of her mother- in- law. 

“No! I am so sick of running.” Anne told her, wearily.

Margaret came towards Anne, at her words, and seized her painfully, by the arms. 

“Do you really think they'll care that you're a woman? Or that you're with child? Of course they won’t! Don't be stupid, Anne.” Margaret told her, harshly.

Despite the fact, Anne knew she was right, she felt so tired of running that she honestly didn't want to. However, the thought of her child alone compelled her to follow Margaret’s instructions. 

Making her way to her horse, as quickly as she could, she was filled with dread. The sound of the battle field was ringing in her ears and as the man began to give her advice once she was seated, she had to make sure she listened to him.

The young man looked at her imploringly as he told her to be careful and as he passed her reins to her, Anne tried to give him a soothing smile. Her soothing smile turned to a look of horror, however, when with a flurry of arrows came towards them flying. 

She felt sick as she watched the young man in front of her being hit by the flying arrows. A part of her, a small part of her, felt relieved that she hadn’t been hit but she couldn't help but feel guilty as she thought it. 

The sound of men screaming seemed to focus her attention once more and she abruptly began to ride, with the kick of her heels. Anne didn’t get too far, however, as the men quickly stopped her.

Anne couldn't help but emit a loud scream of terror as she felt them trying to take her off her horse. She tried to desperately cling on to the horse and whilst she knew the men couldn’t have seen her bump, due to her travelling cloak hiding it, she desperately wanted them to stop. 

Although, the men simply saw Anne as a woman on a battlefield and hadn’t noticed her bump, or at least that’s what Anne believed, Anne couldn't help but feel scared. 

It was only when the men dragged her off her horse, not as harshly as Anne had been scared about, but still hard enough to make her worry, was when Anne finally started talking. 

“Get off me! Get off.” Her voice was shrill as she screamed and she couldn't help but kick out as she felt the men’s hands on her. 

The next few moments happened in a blur. One minute Anne felt the men’s hands pulling at her and the next, the man had been flung away from her like a toy gaily abandoned by its owner. 

Anne looked up to see who her saviour was, and immediately she felt like crying. Standing before her, looking bloodied and weary, was Richard with his hand extended out towards her. 

She eagerly took it and she couldn't help but compare the feeling of his hand to that of her husband’s. Richard helped Anne up with a concerned and worried expression on his face and apart of Anne desperately wanted to tell him she was fine. 

However, before she could, Anne had to clutch her bump as she felt a rippling pain through her stomach. The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before and she couldn't help but start to panic. 

At her actions, Richard’s eyes followed her hand to her stomach worriedly. When he finally realised that she was with child, as she had moved her cloak, his eyes widened in surprise and shock. He felt sick to his stomach as he registered her terrified eyes and her pain filled grimace. 

The sight of Anne, round with another man’s child, was a painful one for him but as much as it hurt him, his worry for Anne seemed to overpower anything else he was feeling. He wanted to make sure she was alright and nothing else seemed to matter. 

“Anne? Are you alright?” His voice was laced with his concern and Anne felt her eyes fill with tears as she heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will definitely be lots and lots of Richard bits in the next one, I assure you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you will find out what has happened to Edward of Lancaster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I've really enjoyed writing this story so far which is great!! There will be some dramatic/teary chapters coming up which will hopefully help to explore Richard and Anne's relationship.

Despite the pain racking Anne’s small body, she easily heard Richard’s worried question. Her small was still clutched to her bump as she looked at him, in response to his words. Richard’s warm eyes scanned over her looking for an injury, his eyes narrowing in concern as he did so. 

Anne knew he wanted to know if she was alright but the feeling of being overwhelmed by seeing him seemed to distract her momentarily. 

“Anne, are you alright?” Richard’s tone as he asked the question was more frenzied than before.

The grimace of pain on Anne’s face was still noticeable to Richard and her terrified eyes seemed to haunt him as he looked at her. Apart of him wanted to try and comfort her, despite how it would look to those around. 

“I’m not hurt. I don’t think. It’s just a twinge.” Anne told him, softly, not really believing her own words. 

Richard should have felt relieved by her words, especially, as he noticed she had stopped clutching her bump, but he couldn't do so. In the fray, the braid which had held her auburn hair had come out of place making her look dishevelled. Her dishevelment seemed to remind him of what had happened making it harder for him to stop worrying. 

For a couple of moments, the two of them gazed at each other, the both of them caught up in their own thoughts. 

The pain Anne had been feeling, whilst it hadn’t completely vanished, was much more tolerable. As Anne looked at Richard and noticed the look of concern still on his face, guilt niggled at her. The fact she hadn’t even thought of her husband filled her with guilt. 

Anne was just about to ask after her husband when Margaret of Anjou began to rush towards them both, hurriedly. On the sight of her, Anne knew noticed Richard stiffening and the look of concern on his face was replaced with something else. 

The dishevelment of Anne seemed to spike panic through Margaret of Anjou, as she couldn't help but think the worst. As she walked to them, she slowed her pace down and tried to compose herself. 

“What of my son, the prince of Wales?” She asked Richard, her voice wobbling unconsciously, as she did so. 

Not for the first time since he had come across Anne, Richard’s mind went to Edward of Lancaster. The feeling of horror and despair he had felt when he had found out that Anne was going to marry his greatest enemy was something he knew he'd never forget. Despite being in all of his brother’s battles he had only once felt such a feeling of anger. 

Richard didn't feel any emotion as he spoke to her and his voice conveyed none. Anne couldn't blame him for it after all. 

“He got injured badly in the battle. He’s dying.” Richard told Margaret, simply. 

Both Anne and Margaret reacted to his words as soon as Richard had spoken them. His tone had been as sympathetic as it could have been given how he felt about Edward but it had only been for his feelings for Anne did he try. 

Anne felt shock sweep over her as she listened to his words. Despite it being a battle, Anne hadn’t thought of Edward becoming injured. Margaret and her son had seemed so confident and so determined the idea they would fail hadn’t occurred to her. 

Absentmindedly, still in some state of shock, her hand once again found her protruding bump. It wasn't as if Anne felt sad, she was far too shocked by what Richard had told them but as she felt the bump underneath her hand, she felt somewhat comforted. 

“Take us to my son!” Margaret demanded to Richard, steadily.

Her demand had been harsh and abrupt to Richard and Anne couldn't help but notice she had seemed every bit the queen militant she appeared to be. 

Richard couldn't help but become defensive and annoyed at Margaret’s command and his tone conveyed just how he felt towards her, even if it was obvious his politeness was forced. 

“On the way to London, I will take you to see your son. You're lucky the King wants you to be a part of his celebrations.” Richard had told her this as politely as he could. 

Anne had been watching their exchange with dazed interest, her hand still resting on her bump. She could tell by the way Margaret was looking at Richard, which she wanted more than simply seeing her son. Her defiance was something Anne had become very familiar with during their journey to England. 

The familiar feeling of her child kicking took her attention away from the confrontation unravelling out in front of her. Unlike the times when the kicks had taken her breath away, so much so, that they had left her feeling a little light headed, this kick was entirely different. It had been so delicate and soft that she had nearly missed the feeling. 

Anne’s eyes pricked with tears at the feeling as the situation finally began to hit home. She knew the tears weren't for her husband and as much as she felt guilty about that, she couldn't help it.

Anne had never felt so alone and scared in her life. 

Although, she had tried to stifle her tears, she felt the tears making tracks down her cheeks. Both Richard and her husband’s Mother turned to her at the sound of her crying.   
Whilst Richard had to stop himself from stepping forward to her so that he was in touching distance from her, Margaret stood near her, simply looking at her. For a few moments, Margaret simply looked at her, watching her tears. 

“Anne? Are you in pain again?” Richard couldn't help but ask her this as he looked at her. 

His desire to comfort her in some way was becoming greater by the second but in front of Margaret of Anjou, he knew that this was the best he could do. 

As Anne shook her head at Richard, Margaret stepped closer to her, before stopping just in front of her. 

Despite her nature, one which Anne had always thought to be cold, Anne seemed to get the impression that Margaret was concerned about her. As she looked at her, Anne was beginning to know why she seemed to care about her. 

The determined, queen militant façade she was portraying to Richard seemed to be unravelling in front of Anne’s eyes as Margaret looked at her. Whilst Margaret’s face looked composed, the pain in her eyes stood out to Anne. Her eyes seemed to shine with the unshed tears Anne knew Margaret wanted to shed. 

Whilst Anne knew her husband holds no affection for her, there was a pang in her heart as she looked at Margaret. She couldn't help but question what she’d do if it was her only son dying. Would she be putting on a strong façade to those around her? Or, would she break down? 

Resting her hand on her bump, she couldn't help but hope she never has to find out. 

Richard was still watching the interaction between Margaret and Anne, with unveiled interest and Anne was aware that she hadn’t answered him. 

“I’m not in pain…,” A look of relief flitted across Richard’s face as he heard Anne’s words. 

With Margaret by her side, Anne knew she'd have to visit Edward at one time and given that Margaret’s desire to see her son was obvious, Anne decided to go before it’s too late.  
Looking at Richard squarely in the face, Anne began to speak.

“Do you mind taking us to see my husband?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Edward say to Anne? Will it be good/bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted Edward to admit what he's been feeling about Anne since it'd be the last chance for him. The idea seemed to intrigue me and I wanted to see how I'd do it. :)

Anne’s tone as she had spoken to Richard had made him feel sick. Not only did she sound weary and tired but there was another emotion Richard couldn't quite decipher. All he seemed to be able to focus on was how Anne had sounded. 

As he looked at Anne’s tired form, his anger and frustration at Margaret of Anjou seemed to ebb away. Richard was still aware of Margaret’s presence, as he could see her standing next to Anne out the corner of his eye, but instead of reacting to her presence his focus was entirely on Anne. 

Her dishevelment and tiredness was a reminder, to him, about what had happened and he couldn't help but feel worried and guilty. His attention seemed to be drawn, especially, to her protruding bump. 

Whilst it was obvious that Richard was trying to fight his shock over finding Anne with child, his eyes seemed to be glued to Anne’s hand on the top of her stomach. The sight, so innocent and pure, was such a stark contrast to the battlefield he had just come from, that he couldn't help but want to turn away from it. 

Richard knew he was going to agree, only seconds after she'd spoke. Apart of Richard longed to help Anne in any way he could and as much as he wanted to protect Anne, the look in Anne’s eyes made him feel as if he really did not have a choice. 

The imploring look in Anne’s eyes had been sincere and heartfelt and Richard simply didn't have the heart to tell her he wouldn’t. He had seemed to realise that visiting Edward of Lancaster was important to Anne.

In reply to her words, Richard nodded before leading them both to the horses. 

“I'll take you to him. This way.” Richard told them, politely. 

Margaret of Anjou had watched their interaction with obvious interest and her eyes sparked in realisation as she saw where Richard’s gaze had been on. The intensity of his gaze had also been noticed by her. 

Richard’s words, although, simple were just what Anne wanted to hear. She longed to show him just how thankful she was but she knew she couldn't do anything other than a smile at most. Not only had Margaret’s presence prevented anything else but also the situation. 

As Margaret mounted her horse easily, Richard’s concerned gazed turned to Anne. He noticed the look of concentration on her face as she tried to hoist herself upon the saddle.   
The weight of her bump made this task impossible, however, and Richard watched as her attempt failed. Richard couldn't stand by and watch her struggle; it seemed to almost pain him physically. Without waiting for Anne to try herself once more, Richard stepped forward to her side, giving her a polite smile as he did so. 

“Do you need some help?” Richard asked as he stood before her. 

Anne couldn't help but notice the sincerity of Richard’s question and it made her feel want to cry. It also made her think of her husband. Despite the fact he had seemed to hate her, he had not so long ago done a similar thing. 

The thought of Edward of Lancaster brought a somewhat unusual expression to her features and Anne tried to clear her thoughts as she looked at Richard.   
Nodding ever so slightly, Anne answered him. 

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Her voice had been soft as she spoke to him, but she couldn't help it. 

Apart of Anne still couldn't believe Richard was in front of her and his offer at help seemed to reinforce the fact that he was in front of her. When Richard came towards her and guided her into the saddle, she felt herself shake as she felt Richard’s hands upon her through her clothes. 

Her reaction hadn’t been due to fright but something much different. Anne was flooded with shame when she realised just what she had felt. 

As Richard helped Anne into the saddle, he couldn't feel Anne shaking underneath his touch. He had to fight the urge to frown as he felt it. Anne still looked slightly afraid as he looked at her and given how she had reacted to his touch, he had to question if she was scared of him. 

At the thought, Richard’s heart felt heavy in his chest and as he went to mount his own horse, he couldn't escape his thoughts.   
X

The journey hadn’t just gone rapidly but each of the three of them had been far too enthralled in their thoughts to pay much attention. Whilst Richard had begun to think about Anne’s reaction to him very soon after they had set off, Margaret’s thoughts were much more melancholic. 

The knowledge of her son’s state had seemed to torment her in the entirety of the journey and each step on the horse had seemed to have gone agonizingly slowly.   
If anything Richard’s words had fuelled her desire to see her son rather than calmed or pacified her. The idea that her only son and heir were dying alone was something Margaret hadn’t and didn't want to think about. However, it seemed that she couldn't help but think of it. 

Anne, throughout the journey, had noticed how Margaret was looking. Her militant queen façade hadn’t dropped, not even for a moment but Anne couldn't help but notice sadness in her eyes. 

As they arrived to where Edward had been taken, Anne knew she should have felt glad that she was going to see her husband one last time but all she seemed to be able to feel was guilt. The fact she hadn’t remembered her own husband as she had spoken to Richard still made her feel guilty and it had seemed to have intensified as the journey had progressed. 

Margaret and Richard both dismounted from their horses as easily as they had mounted them. When it had come to Anne doing the same, Richard had gone to her side to help her. For some reason, Richard’s belief that Anne had been scared of him had vanished. 

As he had approached her, he hadn’t seen fear but something else. Something just as powerful but something he didn't know what it was. 

Once again, Richard offered Anne his hand and as Anne grasped it, she tried desperately not to compare the feeling of his hand underneath hers. When almost instinctively she noticed how soft Richard’s coarse hands were, she knew she couldn't help it. 

The air had grown tense once Anne had dismounted off her horse. The guilt she felt had seemed to climax within her and as Margaret demanded to see her son once again, Anne didn't have anything else to say. 

X 

It had been an easy decision. Margaret’s impatience to see her son had been obvious to both Anne and Richard and as much as Anne knew she would have to see Edward, she also felt bad watching Margaret reacting as she was. 

Her cold, hard veneer had seemed to break, and Anne began to pity her. 

Whilst Margaret of Anjou was with her son, Richard had stayed with Anne. The atmosphere had been tense as both of them desired to speak but nothing seemed appropriate. The remnants of the battle was still scattered around them and as hard as they both tried to talk, they were both too consumed in their thoughts. 

After a couple of moments, they stopped trying to make conversation and instead, began to wallow in their thoughts, taking some comfort in the fact they were around each other once more. 

It was only when Margaret of Anjou appeared once again, did they snap out of their thoughts. Anne immediately noticed the look of despair and horror on her Mother-in-law’s face and she felt her stomach drop. 

Anne wasn't the only one to notice how Margaret looked, as Richard had, too. He tried to feel some sort of sympathy for her but too much had happened for that. Richard could see that Anne, who had been standing next to him, not only looked at her sympathetically but was also trying to comfort her. 

“He wants to see you.” Margaret told Anne, as she told her in front of her. 

Richard could see Anne had been expecting her words but he still wanted to comfort her. Her eyes had a glassy expression to them, after seeing Margaret’s reaction, and as she nodded to Margaret, Anne took a deep breath. 

The guilt Anne had felt ever since she had been told of her husband’s condition seemed to swamp her for a few seconds but after she had nodded to her Mother-in-law, she knew she had avoided seeing her husband for long enough. 

As quickly as she could, given her large bump, and without speaking, Anne started to make her way to her husband. It didn't take her long, only a matter of moments, but to her, it had felt longer. 

When she did, she felt sick. 

What she had expected she didn't know, but her husband lying propped up, looking battered, pale and almost lifeless had still been a shock. 

Anne had never in the time she had been married felt as if she loved her husband and his feelings for her had been abundantly clear but as she looked at the shadow of a man in front of her, she immediately began to react. 

Almost as if Edward could feel his wife’s presence, for the first time since Anne had come to him, he had awakened. His skin still looked colourless and transparent as he woke.   
For a few moments, the both of them looked at each other, deep in their own thoughts. However, it was only a little while later, before Edward told his wife, softly, to sit down next to him. 

Anne didn’t need to be asked twice as she could see just how much energy his words had taken out of him. So, almost immediately, Anne sat down on the make shift seat next to her husband. As she did so, she ended up but notice certain things. 

Not only was her husband’s gaze purely fixed on herself but every so often, his gaze would drop from her face to her rather large bump. 

“Are you alright, Anne?” Her husband’s voice had been soft, almost tender as he had spoken. 

The softness in Edward’s voice had startled her as she looked at her husband. Ever since she had married him, he had always been her cold (and at times), cruel husband. He had never been the kind of husband who had showed that he had cared in any way. 

When she finally spoke after getting over her shook, her voice had quivered slightly, showing just how badly her nerves had been frayed. 

“Yes. I’m fine.” 

Her tiredness and dishevelment had caused Edward’s question yet her words hadn’t helped the feeling of uneasiness he felt as he looked at her. 

Anne couldn't help but feel slightly confused as she saw her husband smile and for the first time since she had married him, she didn't doubt that it was sincere. 

Edward could see that she wasn't fine and for once, he didn’t feel the need to disguise the fact that he had noticed it. 

“You're lying, Anne.” Edward told her, lightly, looking into her eyes. 

For once, Edward wasn't looking at her with hate and malice in his eyes and she immediately felt shocked once more at his words. The thought that her husband could tell she was lying shouldn't have shocked as it did but to her, she hadn’t believed her husband had cared to notice anything.

Anne’s shock seemed to be plastered on her face and for a few moments, they both sat watching each other. 

It was only when Edward winced slightly, after he felt a sharp, excruciating pain, flood the left side of his body was the silence ended. 

Apart of Anne wanted to reach out and comfort him but she couldn't help but feel weary of how he would react to her touch. She had never, in the time they had been married, had done anything like it. 

His hatred of her had been too obvious to ignore and she didn't want to exacerbate his feelings about her. This time, however, there was something about her husband that made her feel that she needed to help him in some way, even if it was to stop her feeling guilty. 

A little tentatively, Anne reached her hand out towards Edward and to Anne’s absolute shock; he mirrored her actions and seized her hand, tightly. 

“I need to tell you something, Anne.” Edward told her, trying to sit up a little straighter. 

Panic rose up in Anne, as she listened to her husband’s words. She began to fear what he was going to say. Her husband’s harsh, biting words had become something she was used to and given what happened, she was worried how she was going to react to whatever he was going to tell her. 

“I don't want to die with you believing I hate you. I don’t hate you, anymore, Anne.” He admitted to her, returning her gaze steadily. 

Anne couldn't believe what she hearing. Whilst his hatred of her had been obvious, it had never been acknowledged. The way Edward had reacted since she had become with child was admittedly different to how he had behaved when they had first married but she hadn’t thought it was anything other than that. 

To Anne, his words had seemed to be shocking but to himself, his words weren't shocking in the slightest. If he was honest with not only himself but Anne, he had felt like for a while. Anne becoming with his child had made him realise a couple of things. 

Just as Anne was going to speak, Edward continued talking. 

“I hated you in the beginning. It was easy to hate you. Who you were and even who your Father was made it easy to….” Anne knew she should have felt upset by her husband’s words but she had already known how he had felt about her. 

“…It would have been easier to continue to hate you, Anne.” Edward’s voice had sounded so sincere that instead of feeling hurt by his words, she couldn't help but marvel at his tone. 

Edward was still clutching her hand and the guilt she felt for not thinking about him earlier was becoming almost suffocating. 

Her cold husband wasn't the man in front of her and she had realised it the minute he had spoken to her. 

Whether he realised what she was feeling, she couldn't tell but there was something about the way Edward was looking at her which made her feel worse. 

Edward’s thoughts, however, was elsewhere entirely. Anne’s other hand was still clutched to her bump and the glare from her wedding ring had caught his attention. 

He had begun to think about their child. Whilst having an heir had been imperative for not only himself but his lady Mother, it had become clear in the past few months just how much having an heir meant to him. 

His hatred for Anne hadn’t dissipated because he had wanted to. The fact that Anne was giving him an heir had started to make him think. 

All his life he had been taught to fight even as a child and that it was his duty to fight for his birth right and of course, he had been prepared to do that. When the physician had told him about Anne’s condition, he realised that he didn't want their child to be forced to do that. 

The prospect of fighting at Barton hadn’t scared him. If anything, he felt ready to fight. 

“I want you to do something for me, Anne. Look after our child.” As he looked at Anne, he knew she would. The love she felt for their child seemed obvious at times but he wanted to make sure. 

Anne felt herself nodding straightaway. Edward hadn’t just sounded agitated but also adamant. If Anne hadn’t believed he cared about their child, she certainly was left in no doubt by his words. 

She was the one wincing as she felt a rather painful kick to her ribs. Like most of her kicks recently, it had taken her breath away. 

Edward, whose attention was still focused upon her, saw her wince and tried to sit up. In the past, he couldn't help but feel concerned but every time he felt it, he had buried his feelings and tried to forget what he had felt. 

This time he didn't want to do that. He couldn't do that. Everything that had been stopping him before; his pride, his own fear all seemed so insignificant. He was dying, anyway.  
Anne’s hand was still clutched to her bump and as she felt another kick, she decided to do something. Edward’s concern was obvious, and it honestly filled her guilt but the way he was looking at her hand on her bump made her want to cry, for some reason. 

Reaching out to capture his other hand in hers, Anne pulled Edward’s hand to her bump so he could the baby kick again.

Edward had looked thoroughly shocked as she had done this and whilst he would have pulled away abruptly before, he had acquiesced straightaway. They both had to wait to feel another kick but when they the baby did, Anne immediately looked to Edward. 

His eyes shone as he felt their baby kick and for the first time since Anne had come to talk to him, he looked at peace. He didn't look concerned for her or worried. 

With one last look at Anne and with his hand still upon her bump, Edward began to close his eyes before beginning to mutter to her, quietly.

“I am so tired. So very tired.” He muttered to her, his eyes shut tightly.

The situation seemed to catch up on Anne, finally, as she felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Her eyes quickly began to fill with uncontrollable tears. As she felt the tears trailing down her cheeks, she knew she wasn't crying her husband. 

As bad as she felt when she thought this, she knew it was true. Her husband’s words about their child had made her feel so alone and scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> This is quite long. Longer than I expected even. Sorry about that!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Edward's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! :)

Anne watched, shocked and wide-eyed, as the rise and fall of her husband’s chest stilled slightly before stopping completely. For a few moments, she simply waited for him to start breathing once more but it became clear that was not going to happen. 

With her husband’s limp hand still on her bump, Anne was feeling a feeling a mixture of emotions. The tears in her eyes seemed to have a life on their own as they continued to cascade down her cheeks, rapidly, as she looked to where her husband was. The baby kicking, watching Edward die and the day’s events all seemed to come crashing down on her. 

She had listened to her husband speak with trepidation fearing what he was he going to tell her. Her husband’s biting words was something she had come to be familiar with but she never felt prepared for them. Anne hadn’t expected his words to be so heartfelt and sincere. That was one of the main reasons as to why she had felt so surprised. 

The faint feeling of her Edward’s limp hand still upon her bump was still noticeable to her and as the tears continued to rush down her cheeks, she didn't feel like moving his hand away from her. It seemed like a harsh action to do, especially, after what he had just said. 

His words about the child she was carrying had not only shown that he had cared for it, at least in some way but also they had scared her immeasurably. Whilst before she was having his heir and at times she had felt terrified because of that fact, she had also been aware that she knew what was going to happen. 

As she looked to her husband’s body, the way his head seemed to loll on the bed as he was propped against a pillow, seemed to remind Anne of just how scared and alone she was feeling. She was also aware that she wasn't crying for her husband but for herself. 

X 

As Anne had made her way to see her husband, Richard had tried to feel less concerned and worried about her. He had tried to focus his thoughts elsewhere away from his worry but every attempt at doing so, seemed to fail. 

After distracting himself for as long as he could, he couldn't help but notice how long Anne had been gone. 

Whilst Richard knew he was still worried about Anne, the feeling rising up in him wasn't just worry and concern but something much more primal. Apart of him didn't want to register that he was feeling almost envious of Lancaster. He had missed Anne, that had been perfectly clear the minute he had seen Anne again but he still couldn't escape his longing to be near her. 

With one last look to Margaret of Anjou, who had been watched by the guards who had accompanied them, Richard went to search for Anne. His search had only lasted a couple of moments or two, but it had been long enough for his worry to increase. 

When he began to make his way into the room where Anne was, his eyes widen in worry as he took in the sight. Not only did she look shell-shocked but also deeply upset. Although, his footsteps hadn’t been loud or disruptive, Anne immediately noticed his presence. 

Her reaction to him being there was almost instant. Richard watched as Anne tried to regain her composure by wiping her tears, rapidly, but as he walked closer to her, he couldn't help but wish to comfort her. 

As he had inched closer to her, he had also noticed where Edward’s hand had been positioned on her bump. 

Richard tried not to dwell on the fact or even think on it but he couldn't help it. The gesture looked so intimate that he almost felt as if he was intruding. It was painful for Richard to think but he couldn't help it. Anne seemed to notice where her husband’s hand was as her gaze had instantly dropped to Edward’s hand on her stomach. 

Although, Richard couldn't help but feel for Anne as he looked at her, the air between them grew tense as they looked at each other. It was obvious to Richard, by the emotions flickering crossing Anne’s face that she was feeling overwhelmed. 

His concern for her seemed to be re-awakened as he noticed this and he couldn't help but ask if it was the baby again.

“Anne. Are you in pain again?” Richard’s asked the question had been polite but beneath the politeness was something else. There had a hint of urgency. 

Anne, at Richard’s words, shook her head. Slowly, she stood up from where she had been sitting and began to close the gap between herself and Richard. 

Words seemed to fail Anne as she attempted to answer Richard. Apart of her desperately wanted to tell him she was alright but something stopped her. Perhaps, it was because she didn't want to admit to Richard just how alone she felt. 

Her own Mother had abandoned her, that had become obvious and the idea of Margaret of Anjou helping her wasn't something she wanted. 

For months, and even before her unfortunate marriage to her son, the bad queen had ordered and commanded her about as if she was her property. Anne knew that didn’t want that to continue and more importantly, she wouldn't let it. 

X   
The walk from where Edward lay had been fast but both Richard and Anne had been so enthralled by their thoughts that it had felt longer. It was only when they were approaching the horses did Anne begin to want to ask Richard about what was going to happen. 

“What’s going to happen now?” Her voice hadn’t wavered as she had asked the question and for that, she was thankful. 

Richard turned around to look at her at her words and she immediately felt apprehensive of his answer. She watched as he gave her slight smile and for some reason, the sincerity in his smile made her feel less apprehensive for his words. 

“How about I take you to Isabel? You would like that, wouldn't you?” Richard asked her, as he looked her. 

A small, almost unnoticeable smile began to spread across Anne’s face as she listened to Richard’s words and she couldn't help but nod enthusiastically to him. Despite how small her smile was, Richard easily noticed it. 

“I would like that. Very much.” She breathed to him. 

Her relief at his words was obvious as she spoke to him and as he looked at her, he was glad he had spoken of Isabel. Richard watched as Anne’s hand found her bump and although, the concern he seemed to always feel whenever he was around her was still there, he also knew he had helped Anne by his words. 

As they both continued to walk towards the horses, Anne once again turned to him and began to speak. Although, his words had calmed her down, she still felt a little apprehensive about going back to London and meeting the king. She was, after all, a traitor and it was something she couldn't help but feel guilty about. 

“I'm a traitor, though, aren't I?” Her words were soft but her apprehension seeped into them as she spoke to Richard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Yay! Sorry for the wait. I'll make the updates much more regular.

In the moments it took for Richard to answer Anne, she began to despair over what he was going to tell her. Whatever he was going to tell her, wouldn't make her feel any less of the traitor. From the moment she had married Edward of Lancaster, she had been aware of how she’d be viewed by the York’s and even, Isabel, but she didn't want Richard to think of her like that. 

When Richard began to speak, she inwardly let out a sigh of relief. 

“No. You're not a traitor, Anne. You only did what you were told.” As Richard said this to Anne, he ended up smiling to her. 

Despite how exhausted she felt, as she looked at Richard, Anne started to react to his smile. His smile seemed so sincere and heartfelt to her that she not only felt comforted by his words but she believed him as well. 

Her marriage to Edward of Lancaster had taught her to be always on her guard and to be wary of people’s words. Looking at Richard’s smile, she didn't feel the need to, anymore. Margaret of Anjou was the one person who had made it seem as if she had to everything for herself but being near Richard and listening to him made her feel as if she didn’t necessarily need to be alone. 

Just as Anne was going to speak to him, she had to lift a hand to clutch her bump as she felt a hard kick to the stomach. Anne’s eyes watered in pain as she did so and she instinctively let out a low hiss of pain. 

Richard seemed to notice that she was in pain and immediately came closer to her, with a panicked expression on his handsome face. It was obvious to him by the low hiss Anne had omitted that she was in pain but as Richard watched her, he couldn't help but want to try and help her in some way. 

“Anne? Are you alright?” Richard’s words were panicked and rushed and as much as Anne was in pain, she ended up noticing his worry. 

At his words, Anne nodded and moved her hand away from her bump. The kicks were definitely becoming harder and more frequent and Anne was starting to become worried. Her worry, however, wasn't something she wanted to share with Richard. As much as she was worried, especially, after what had happened earlier, Richard had been kind enough in his attempt to comfort her. 

Worrying him by divulging to him just how scared she really was wasn't something she wanted to do.

“Yes, I’m fine. It was just a kick.” She told him, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Richard tried to believe her, especially, given how worried he felt about her but her smile didn't seem real to him. 

When he had found out about her marriage to Edward of Lancaster, Anne’s smile had stayed with him for hours after. Her smile had seemed so sincere and so happy that it had comforted him and brought him pain in equal measure. 

This time, however, when he looked at her smile, it seemed entirely different and for the worst reason. The sadness in her eyes seemed to contrast strongly with the smile on her face and for that reason; he couldn't believe she was alright. 

X 

Despite the fact Richard had tried his best to make the journey as easy as possible for Anne; it had still been uncomfortable and tense for her. The sense of foreboding she had begun to feel at the start of the journey had only intensified as it went along. As they inched closer to London, it wasn't just Anne who was feeling anxious but also Richard. 

Despite his words about Anne not being a traitor, he couldn't help but hope the King and his brother, George, agrees with him. 

The thought of going back to London seemed wrong to Anne, especially, given everything that had happened. It felt unusual, to her, to be making her way, slowly, to the King without her Lord Father and her Mother. 

Throughout the journey, her thoughts had travelled back to a different time. When everything had been simpler for everyone. For a while, she had thought of herself and Izzy and for that short time, all she thought of was her childhood. 

The adventures she had shared with Isabel seemed such a distant memory to her that it was almost painful to think of them, even if they did give her some comfort. 

X 

Anne felt sick and for the first time since she had found out she was with child, she knew for certain that it wasn't because of her pregnancy. The dark, brown mahogany door in front of her not only seemed gigantic but also the sight of it filled her with dread. 

Placing her hand upon her bump and feeling the bulge between her hand, she felt slightly comforted. The seconds seemed to go by agonizingly slowly but before she knew it, the doors began to open signalling her entrance. 

As Anne made her way into the great hall, she couldn't help but try and ignore the muttering and whispering coming from the people around her. Her walk faltered slightly as she registered what the people around her were calling her. 

However, at the end of the Great hall, she not only noticed Richard standing next to the King and Queen but also George. Richard seemed to give her a reassuring smile, one that was becoming more familiar by the day.

Anne tried to return his smile but she noticed the King approaching her, and she was distracted as she began to bow. 

Her protruding bump made her bow slightly unsteady as she did so and Anne needed to shift her feet a little. As much as Anne tried not to, she started to realise that everyone’s eyes were upon her as she bowed. 

The King seemed to realise just how uncomfortable Anne felt as she continued to bow before him, as his smile faltered slightly. As much as he knew he had to make sure she was loyal to him, her bump reminded him of her condition. 

Walking towards her, his smile still on his face, he spoke to her. 

“Rise, Lady Anne.” The King’s voice made Anne look up from her bow and as much as wanted to do as he commanded, she was also aware that doing that would be difficult considering her bump. 

However, as she rose up from her bow, she breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't fall over. Once she had done so, the king began to speak again once. As he started to speak, Anne felt her heart pound in her chest. 

“I’m sure you did not mean to betray me and I’m sure you will not do so again.” The King’s words, although, were soft were also severe. 

At his words, Anne nodded to him emphatically, almost as if to agree with him, despite the fact she knew she would have to explain her actions, at least in some way. As she did so, she ended up catching Richard’s eye and as he noticed her, she couldn't help but feel a little comforted. 

“I didn't mean to betray you, your grace. I would never have set out to do that.” Anne’s voice was steady as she spoke, much steadier than she felt. 

The King watched her as she spoke and for some reason, by the smile on his face, Anne seemed to think he believed her. When he began to speak once more, Anne knew her suspicion her was correct. 

“I can see that. I’m sure you would like to be reunited with your sister.” He told her, motioning to Isabel who was standing at the side. 

Anne hadn’t noticed Isabel standing near to them and she gave a small smile to Isabel when she looked at her. Edward seemed to notice and his smile widened. He seemed to be genuinely happy or relieved by the idea of their reunion. 

Throughout her exchange with the King, Anne couldn't help but notice the Queen looking on. Whilst the King seemed to be in a forgiving mood, the Queen was not. Anne noticed how coldly she was looking at her and although, Anne had begun to feel upset by it, she also understood why she was acting like it.

Her Lord Father had, of course, killed her brother and her Father. As Anne remembered this, she began to feel guilty. A feeling she was certainly becoming familiar with. 

“Yes, I would, your grace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Can you tell me your feedback on this? I'm a little uncertain about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Anne has a nightmare and she can't help but feel worried!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a dramatic chapter and some people may be upset by the scenes in it. I hope it's alright!

The rocking of the boat was making Anne feel not only uncomfortable but also sick to her stomach. She could see her Lady Mother and Isabel standing near the bed she was lying on with worried expressions on their faces. As she clutched her bump tightly, she had to breathe deeply, in order to stop the bile rising up from her. 

From the moment she had stepped on board, with Isabel by her side, Anne had felt uneasy. The wind had begun to quicken its pace and even Midnight had been apprehensive. His loud, persistent braying had been enough to put the fear of God into her. 

As Anne felt an agonizing pain filtering through her body, she couldn't help but let out a fearful whimper. The pain had been enough for her to grit her teeth but instead of feeling the full of force of it, her shock seemed to overwhelm her. 

The expression on Isabel and her Mother’s face didn't do anything to calm or soothe the worry rising up in her. Anne watched them, with her terror increasing by the second, as they both scuttled around her hurriedly, gathering objects from around her. Almost as if they were trying to make her more comfortable. 

Anne’s heart seemed to almost stop as she felt something warm trickling down her legs. With a hesitant, shaking hand, she pulled up the bottom of her dress. The vibrant, crimson blood staining both her legs and her dress seemed enough to bring her out of her shock. 

A cry of desperation broke free from Anne, almost without her even realising it but as her Lady Mother and Isabel both rushed her side, looking pale, she knew she had cried out.   
The contraction that had followed had taken Anne’s breath away, and it had also broken free the tears that had been blinding Anne’s vision. The tears lashing down her cheeks, rapidly, wasn't something Anne noticed as she prayed to whoever was listening that her baby would survive. 

X 

Springing up from the bed she had been sleeping in, Anne could almost hear her own heartbeat, pounding in her ears. It took a few moments of looking frantically around her room, and after noticing that she was not on a boat, that she finally calmed down. 

Looking down to her bump, Anne felt the tears gathering in her eyes. The dream had seemed so vivid and real that she had been able to smell the sea air and even feel the blood down her legs. That was probably why she was reacting so strongly. Anne tried to compose herself but as she gently pulled the covers away from her, she still felt shaky and upset. 

Standing up, carefully, and almost staggering slightly due to how badly she was shaking, Anne began to get dressed. Sleep seemed to be a fruitless thing for her to do, especially, as the size of her bump had been making it hard for her to sleep, before her nightmare. 

A part of her was also scared of having the dream again. As she dressed, everything that had happened in the dream seemed to come back to her. 

“It was just a dream. It was just a dream.” Anne almost chanted to herself as she donned the last of her garments.

The words weren't making her feel calmer in the slightest. Anne still couldn't seem to shift the dread she had felt the minute she had woken up from her dream. 

Once she had finished dressing, Anne had hoped dressing would have given her a distraction but as she sat on her bed and looked around the room, she noticed her hand had found it’s way to her bump without her knowledge.

Tears once again clogged her throat as she gazed down to her very large protruding bump. In the months she had been living with George and Isabel, the only thing that had saved her sanity had been her pregnancy. 

George’s feelings about her had at times; almost made her feel apprehensive about what he could do to her or her baby. Isabel had obeyed her husband in every order he had fired at Anne and although, Anne had felt bitter, she also had to question if she would have done the same if the situation was reversed. 

Her baby was the one thing she had focused on. Her future, even the idea of it, had filled her with uncertainty but as her bump had gotten bigger and her pregnancy had progressed, she realised that her child’s future mattered to her more than her own. 

Her bedroom felt stifling; despite the fact the fire had died down hours ago, so Anne slowly stood up from the edge of her bed and made her way out of her room. She half hoped that getting some fresh air would make her feel better. 

Her footsteps seemed immensely loud as she walked, but the alternative of not wearing any shoes wasn't appealing, especially, due to the fact it had been raining earlier.   
Anne made her way to the Yew garden as quickly as she could, given the size of her bump. George’s gaze had been on her constantly and she didn't want to be found out of her bed and out of her room. 

X 

As Anne approached the gardens, the feeling of the cold wind against her face seemed to calm her slightly. The garden was shrouded in darkness and after Anne’s eyes had scanned around it, she had noticed someone’s presence. 

The person had obviously brought out at a light with them and the light had seemed to catch the person’s face. Anne realised with a small smile just who the person was. It seemed that the person noticed her at the exact same time. 

It was clear by the surprised expression on Richard’s face that he was shocked to see her but as he looked at her, he couldn't help but think something was wrong. As Anne was making her way towards him, the tear stains on her face stood out to him. 

Richard knew it was irrational to feel as worried as he did, once he had noticed she had been crying but it was almost an instinctive reaction in him. 

The squelching sound underneath Anne’s feet reminded him that it had been raining. Richard quickly approached her, and began to speak. 

“Careful! I don't want you to slip.” Richard couldn't help but sound worried as he spoke and Anne had noticed but as Richard offered her his hand, she still took it. 

Richard’s hand felt comforting under hers and Anne, although, didn’t feel perfectly calm or happy, she tried to focus on Richard and talking to him rather than dwelling on her dream. 

As Richard helped Anne across the sodden ground, he turned around to speak to Anne. His words were soft as he inquired why she was awake. Apart of Anne didn't want to admit her dream, especially, as it meant she would have to relieve it but as she noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes, she spoke of that. 

“I could ask you same thing, Richard.” Anne pointed out to him, softly.

Richard smiled at his words, even though, he didn't particularly know why. Perhaps, it was because of the fact she seemed worried about him. 

“I couldn't sleep. There was too much on my mind.” He admitted to her, still looking at her. 

At his words, Anne almost felt as if she should tell him about her own dream as he had, after all, admitted to her what was wrong. The conflict going on inside of her must have been obvious to Richard as he was frowning slightly. 

After letting out a deep sigh, Anne decided to him what had happened. 

“I had a dream. A nightmare, if I’m being honest.” Her voice seemed to waver as she spoke and Richard’s gaze immediately seemed to be filled with sympathy for her. 

Although, Richard wasn't pressuring her into telling him anymore, with her hand still in his, Anne seemed to feel as if telling him about it would help her in some way and so she continued to speak. 

As she did so, she watched as Richard looked at with a worried expression, an expression Anne always seemed to see on Richard’s face lately. Once Anne had finished speaking, a silence seemed to settle between them. A silence which was broken by Richard trying to comfort Anne. 

“What happened to Isabel was an accident. A horrible, regrettable accident…..She didn't have any help apart from yourself and your Mother. It’s going to be different with you, Anne. You're going to have midwives and all the help you need.” The surety in his voice certainly should have made her feel better but it didn’t. 

The sense of foreboding and dread was just too strong to ignore. Anne’s other hand was once again clutching her bump, almost as if to remind herself that everything was still alright. 

With her hand still on her large bump, Anne’s mouth dropped open in horror and surprise as she felt a familiar stabbing pain across her stomach. Her mind immediately went back to her dream and as she turned to Richard she couldn't help but look terrified. 

As if to prove she had something to worry about, Anne then felt something gushing down her legs. Her composure seemed to break and finally she spoke. 

“Richard, I think I’m having my baby.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne goes into labour with rather tragic and unexpected results.

Lying on her bed with her heart racing, Anne knew she was terrified. The sombre, calm expressions on the midwives attending her should have calmed her down but instead, she knew something was wrong. As pain engulfed her petite body, her small hands seemed to clutch desperately at the bedcovers under her seeking the some of sort of relief.

“Here, Lady Anne. Bite down on this!” The midwife’s words were sharp and commanding, as she looked at Anne. A piece of wood in her hand as she spoke to Anne. 

Shaking her head ever so slightly, Anne began to speak. Her voice, although, weary it was also determined. Her dream was still very vivid in her mind and the only person she wanted to see was Isabel, despite what had happened. 

“I need to see my sister. I need to see her-“ Her words were cut off abruptly, as she let out a pain filled groan. 

Despite the pain, Anne could see the expressions on the midwives faces. Although, they hadn’t changed in any way, they seemed too calm to her. The sound of retreating footsteps on her bedroom floor comforted Anne in some way.

X   
From the moment the midwife had appeared at the door, they all had known something was wrong. Just by the sight of her, Richard’s worry seemed to intensify tenfold. Their last conversation seemed to play on his mind and he couldn’t help but think of how she felt in his arms.

Richard had known as he carried her that it would be seen as improper but the idea of making Anne walk, in complete agony was something he couldn’t let happen. 

Whilst he knew Edward was worried about the child’s arrival, Richard knew his concerns were less about Anne but more about whether the child would be a boy. 

“Lady Anne has asked for Duchess Isabel to be present.” Although, Richard’s worry hadn’t been pacified by her words, he knew it could be worse. The horrors of childbirth were something most people were aware of. 

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts to notice Isabel scurrying from the room. Richard’s expression must have told of his thoughts as Edward touched him gently on the shoulder as he passed him.

As the minutes passed, agonizingly slowly as they did so, all of Richard’s thoughts were on Anne and they baby she was delivering. 

X   
The sight of Isabel rushing towards her seemed to calm her down considerably. Although, her pains were getting closer, Anne couldn’t help but feel tired and weary. Her body felt spent and bruised but as she felt Isabel clutching her hand tightly, she knew she needed to carry on. 

Time seemed to go agonizingly slowly for her as she inched closer to giving birth. 

“Just one more push, Annie.” Isabel’s voice seemed to break into her pain and the encouraging tone seemed to spur her on. 

The feeling of her hand in Isabel’s made her feel not quite so alone and so with one more push, her child was finally birthed. 

Panic and fear mingled in Anne as she tried to look at the baby being wrapped up. From where she lay, she could see the back of her child’s head. The sight of black wisps of hair on her child’s head seemed to remind her of Edward of Lancaster but before she could think on that more, her child finally let out a piercing squeal. 

The sound was loud and piercing but as her eyes filled with tears of relief, she couldn’t help but smile. Her smile seemed to lift the spirits of everyone in the room, especially, once her child was passed to her. 

“It’s a girl.” The words were simple but they made Anne want to cry. 

With her child in her arms, crying softly, Anne’s tiredness seemed to disappear. Instead of feeling tired, she felt blissful. Even the sound of her child’s shrill cries, seemed to fill her with love. 

However, her grasp on her child tightened slightly as a felt a searing pain go through her. The sound of her groan escaping her lips mixed with that of her child’s cries and for a few moments, Anne willed the pain to go away. 

When, however, it did not she couldn’t help but cry out.

Looks of confusion and concern were on all of the midwife’s faces and as Anne passed her child to her sister, she felt terrified. The sound of her child crying in Isabel’s arms seemed to take all of Anne’s attention.

When Anne felt the desire to push, however, her attention was caught by what was happening. The expressions on her midwives face told her to push and before she was aware of what she was doing, that’s what she did. 

Her body stilled in shock as she saw the baby she had just birthed. The seconds that followed was agonizing to Anne. Especially, as they were filled in complete silence. In that short, Isabel had calmed down her niece.

Anne could see everything the midwives were doing to the child, but unlike her daughter who had started wailing not only after her birth, her child in front of her wasn’t. With every part of her being, she willed it to make a sound. To give her some sign it was living. 

With terror filled eyes, Anne continued to watch and hope. Her eyes began to fill with tears, as she realised their efforts were pointless. Almost as if they had realised that as well, the midwives suddenly began to speak to her. 

“He’s not breathing, Lady Anne.” The words were soft and full of sadness but Anne wasn’t looking to the midwife who had spoken but to where her baby was. 

As she did so, she couldn’t help but want to protect him. Although, his sister was small, he was even smaller. Tiny and fragile...

The pain of giving birth seemed to shrink in comparison to the pain beginning to hit her. Almost as if her daughter could sense her distress, her wails began to commence once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The aftermath of the tragedy and how Anne's coping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy! 
> 
> I wanted Anne to be torn between the love she holds for her daughter and the pain of losing her son! 
> 
> I hope this is alright!

Anne could hear Isabel’s murmurs to her wailing daughter and whilst she knew she was thankful to Isabel for her actions, all she wanted was to block out everything and that included the sound of her sister’s murmurs. The wailing coming from the little baby nestled in Isabel’s arms seemed disproportionate to Anne. Her wails weren't just loud but also lengthy. It seemed odd that such a small, fragile creature could make such a sound. 

The fear that the babe knew how she felt about it filled her with guilt. Her daughter’s wails seemed to increase and in that moment, she couldn't help but see Edward of Lancaster in her daughter. From her birth, she had seen a resemblance, it had been fleeting but it was still there. Would she always see him in her child? And if she did, how would she feel about it? Anne couldn't help but shake her head as she thought about it. She didn't want her feelings for daughter to be tarnished by the ones she had held about Edward of Lancaster. 

Looking at her sister, Anne couldn't help but quickly turn her gaze away from them. It had become obvious that Isabel had fallen in love with her niece, and the adoring gaze she had given the baby showed as much. Envy filled her to the core of her being as she noticed it. 

“The nurse will be here for the baby soon.” Her voice sounded mechanical and cold, even to herself but she couldn't help it. 

All she wanted to do was hold her baby without thinking about the son she had lost but as it was, she could do so. The pain of losing him seemed to be intensifying whenever she held her daughter in her arms.   
X   
“How’s the baby, Lady Anne?” The question was polite and courteous but Anne wanted nothing more than to shy away from answering it. It seemed everyone at court was curious about her daughter. 

She was so consumed in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the question but as she turned to see who had asked, she knew she had to answer. 

After all, Richard’s enquiry was one he repeated countless times since her daughter’s birth. Each time he had done so, he was polite and formal but Anne knew there was more to his enquiry. The loss of her son hadn’t been a secret and so, of course, the entire court knew about it and apart of her, had started to think he was asking about her, too. Albeit inadvertently. 

The expectant look on the young duke’s face reminded Anne that she had yet to talk and although, she did want to tell him all about her daughter, something stopped her from admitting how she felt. 

“The child is fine, Richard. She’s healthy.” The smile adoring Anne’s face would have appeared genuine to anyone other than Richard but to him, he could sense how she truly felt. 

Whilst Anne appeared to look just as she done so before, Richard couldn't help but notice a sense of resignation in Anne. Apart of him had noticed, from the first time seen he’d seen her since she had given birth, that she hadn’t looked as other women had after giving birth. But then again, not every woman loses a child, he mused. 

“I am glad of it. Have you thought of a name?” Once again, his enquiry was polite and cordial and this time Anne was thankful that it was. 

At his words, Anne immediately shook her head. Whilst she knew her baby needed a name (and one should could wear with pride), she didn't know what it should be. Every name that had come to mind didn't seem to be appropriate. 

Richard seemed to start to think after he had seen her shake her head as there was a thoughtful expression on his face. He seemed to be thinking deeply and it seemed a little while before he spoke again to her. 

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something to match her beauty, Anne. She’s a delightful baby.” Richard’s words were paired with a smile and she knew that his words and his smile were genuine. Isabel’s love for daughter was obviously shared with Richard and once again, she felt envious. 

Whilst she did, indeed, love her baby, she also felt pain whenever she held or looked at her baby. Richard was correct, she realised with a small smile. Her baby did seem to bring beauty and love into people’s lives. Even if it did feel at times that she wasn't a part of it. 

“Indeed, she is.” Her words were soft as she spoke but they were also sincere. 

Her subdued manner did concern him. As did most things concerning her but this time, he wanted nothing more than to help her, at least in some way. Even in the smallest way possible. 

X

Looking at her sleeping daughter, Anne was filled with guilt once again. She wanted nothing more than to bundle her baby into her arms and do just as Isabel had done but the pain looking at her caused, stopped her. She was glad for the peaceful expression adorning her baby’s features. Not only did it mean she was quiet but that she wasn’t unhappy. And she wanted nothing more than that to always be the case!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's joy over her daughter is still overshadowed by her son. Will Richard be able to help her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for the wait! I'm terrible, I know. I just got distracted, I guess. I hope there's still readers left out there.

"She's getting bigger, don't you think, Annie?" Isabel's voice was light and carefree and Anne felt no desire to answer her. Despite having her back to her sister, Anne knew there was a smile on Isabel's fair face. Ever since her daughter's birth, Isabel had become besotted with the every growing bundle in her arms and the love she felt for her niece caused her to smile widely.

The court was noisy as well as busy and Anne quickly wondered why her daughter was not yet crying. Her cries had often filled her ears and even when she took to her bed at the end of the day, the noise of them would ring in her ears painfully. They'd remind her of just how much her daughter cried and the uncertainty and insecurity they created in her arms. In Isabel's calming arms, her daughter's cries were hardly heard and Anne couldn't help but feel painfully aware of it. Did her daughter prefer Isabel?

"Anne? I was talking about Elise. Hasn't she grown so?" Isabel had come to Anne's side, without her sister realising. She felt Isabel's hand on her shoulder, as if she wanted to shake her awake. 

Anne nodded at her sister's question and her gaze flickered to the baby nestled in her arms, sleeping peacefully. In the weeks since Elise's birth, soft brown hair had began to grow on her head and her eyes (Edward's eyes) had changed colour. No longer did she resemble Lancaster.... That should have comforted Anne but it did not. She still couldn't see herself in her baby. Her hair looked and felt too soft to make her think of her own thick, long hair. Quickly, she thought of her son. Would he have had her hair or Lancaster's? A dull ache appeared started in her chest as she thought of the baby she'd lost and the desire to begin to cry came to her. In order to stop herself, her teeth connected with the inside of her cheek, biting down hard.

"Yes, she has. She's gaining weight. I think she likes the new nurse." Anne admitted absent-mindedly later, her gaze on the courtiers milling around the king and the queen. Anything to keep her mind away from her daughter and her failings as a mother.

Within moments of Richard entering the hall, she noticed his presence. Her eyes took in his ruffled, untidy appearance and it brought a smile to her tired face. Richard had never been one to care about his appearance, even when they'd been at Middleham together, but even he had a habit of running his hands through his hair to bring his unruly locks to order. Judging by the appearance of his hair, he hadn't done so. Anne watched as he made his way to the king quickly before whispering in to his ear, quietly. The queen looked as Richard spoke and Anne noticed the look of displeasure come to her beautiful face.

The king soon caught her gaze on him, and a blush of shame dominated her cheeks instantly. Diverting her eyes away from him or his brother, she only just managed to notice the smirk grace his features. 

x

"How's Elise?" The question was polite, as it always was but once again, she felt the desire to cry. She had no desire to talk of her daughter and it filled her guilt. 

Richard looked concerned, despite the smile on his face and Anne had to wonder whether he'd noticed how she was with her daughter. Did he think her a bad mother? The thought hurt her more than she thought possible and she quickly turned away from him. She didn't want him to notice just how upset she was.

"Healthy. Thriving even." She answered, simply. Elise was definitely thriving, growing more and more lovely under her sister's care. As much as she tried to be apart of her daughter's life, she knew there was keeping her back. 

Anne could feel Richard's eyes boring into the back of her head and it made her feel on edge. Turning to look at the man who asked after her daughter every opportunity he got, she quickly saw the look of pity on face and in his warm blue eyes. Indignation made her words sharp but she had known him too long to accept his pity. Nor did she want it. It created emotions she did not want to feel.

"She loves Maggie, the new nurse!" It was the first thing to she thought of but Richard nodded at her words, a look of concentration on his features. The look of pity, however, did not leave his eyes. 

There was something else lurking in them but her anger stopped her from staring in them for as long as she desperately wanted to. His gaze softened as he began to respond to her and she could hear pity.

"Something's wrong, Anne. I can tell...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright. please comment? Show how many of you have read this :p


End file.
